Soul mates find each other once agin!
by Charmed-one-04
Summary: Piper and Leo have been dating since high school, now there both 24 years old they drifted apart slowly and went their separate ways, what happens when Leo Wyatt returns to San Francisco 9 months later and meet's up with love of his life Piper Halliwell. Who is having his baby will Piper and Leo have their dream of a happy Family? No magic involved no one died and rated MA 18


Piper and Leo have been dating since high school, now there both 24 years old they drifted apart slowly and went their separate ways, what happens when Leo Wyatt returns to San Francisco 9 months later and meet's up with love of his life Piper Halliwell. Who is having his baby will Piper and Leo have their dream of a happy Family? No magic involved no one died and rated MA 18+

Prue and Andy age 28 married 1 child Jordan. 7 years old (Never died)  
Phoebe and Coop age 22 dating with no children  
Paige 21 and henry 23 dating with no children

chapter 1. The hurtful return

Piper sat at home in san Francisco where she lived with her mom and grams until she could find the strength to move on and find a place for herself and her baby girl, Piper and Leo hadn't been together in 9 months and piper didn't know how to tell Leo about their baby so she didn't she cried herself to sleep every night knowing her baby would never have a dad, Prue kept telling Piper that Leo has the right to know about his daughter witch made Piper regret not telling him,

Piper wiped away her tears and stood up looking down at her baby bump she then placed her hands on her stomach and whispered "I wish things turned out with a happy ending with you, your daddy and me" then she kept thinking about what Prue said so Piper picked up the phone and dialled Prue's house number.  
the phone rang and Jordan the 7 year old picked up,  
Hi sweetie, Yes it's aunty Piper yea I miss you to I'll see you tomorrow though, no no sweet heart still have had the baby, yes I'm Okay is your mom home? Okay when she gets home tell her I will ring latter and I love her. Thanks sweetie, love you more might see you tomorrow bye and she hangs up the phone

Leo sat his empty loft at the kitchen table that Piper and himself choose together looking down at his untouched food he remembers all the times they had together and why they parted it still broke Leo's heart not knowing why she left him, did he hurt her? Did she love someone else? Did she want to go home? Even know her asked her daily if she wanted to leave New York. Did she no longer love him? Before he can think any future he has tears slipping down his face never has he cried over a women before, Piper was his first true love as he was hers. Leo kept all their photos and other stuff they got together still to this day 9 Months later he hasn't moved on, Leo worries every day for Piper and he tried to keep in contact but never got any replies and he wondered why.  
He hoped Piper was happy and in love with someone that truly loves her and cares for her.  
That moment Leo pulled out his laptop and went to Facebook thinking Piper may have changed her Email and sent her one last message with tears still falling as he wrote these words.

Dearest Piper.  
You probably thought that you would never hear from me again but today I got back to the loft and saw all our belongings and thought of you like every other day and thought it was time to try and contact you again. I have Emailed you every day for the past 9 months and didn't get a reply and don't deserve one now, I am just letting you know if you want to the loft it's yours I can't live here without you, that may sound stupid but it's the truth I am moving back to sf I still don't understand anything, I am truly sorry if I hurt you or broke your trust. I think of you daily and what I could of changed I am truly deeply sorry, from the bottom of my heart I hope you have found someone that makes you happy, someone you love that makes you smile each day, you deserve a happy ending with a fairy tale wedding and perfect children may you have happiness and joy for the rest of your life and after life, you deserve the very best, you're going to hate me even more for saying this but I have to say it one last time, I love you Piper Shirley Halliwell always have and always will, Love always Leo Wyatt

Leo pressed the send button and took a deep breath and wiped away his eyes and packed up the rest of his items.

-  
piper Decided to check her Facebook and update her Family and Friends that the baby girl was due any day, she didn't seem to care who knew because no one could see her updates in less they were in her friends list and she didn't have Leo or his friends added to her friends, she wrote her update and noticed she has a message she clicks on the message and was surprised to see whom had messaged her, her ex-boyfriend and the father of her baby Leo Wyatt. Piper Clicked open the message and read

Dearest Piper.  
You probably thought that you would never hear from me again but today I got back to the loft and saw all our belongings and thought of you like every other day and thought it was time to try and contact you again. I have Emailed you every day for the past 5 months and didn't get a reply and don't deserve one now, I am just letting you know if you want to the loft it's yours I can't live here without you, that may sound stupid but it's the truth I am moving back to sf I still don't understand anything, I am truly sorry if I hurt you or broke your trust. I think of you daily and what I could of changed I am truly deeply sorry, from the bottom of my heart I hope you have found someone that makes you happy, someone you love that makes you smile each day, you deserve a happy end with a fairy tale wedding and perfect children may you have happiness and joy for the rest of your life and after life, you deserve the very best, you're going to hate me even more for saying this but I have to say it one last time, I love you Piper Shirley Halliwell always have and always will, Love always Leo Wyatt

Piper read the letter as tears slipped down her face as she replied to that heart breaking letter

Dear Leo.  
I never thought for a moment that I would hear from you again not after I walked out on you  
I am sorry that I left everything there I thought maybe one day you would burn them or something since what I did, I am sorry I had to change my email address and lost all my contacts and just renewed my Facebook, you do deserve a reply you deserve a reason, that doesn't sound stupid at all there's no way that I could live there not after everything, I hope one day I can tell you why and maybe you will I understand I was scared not of us but hopefully you find out soon.  
That's where I am back in sf, I haven't moved on Leo it's hard to explain I don't want to be married with anyone else but you liked I've always said now that sounds stupid as we both know I have always loved you and I always will, Leo okay I am just going to tell you straight out when you get here could we please meet I need to tell you something important and I would like to tell you face to face love always Piper xxx

piper reread her message before sending to make sure she had everything written she needed to tell Leo even if he couldn't be around her or their daughter Prue was right he needed to know or he might not ever forgive me and what happens when our baby ask 'where is daddy?' What would be saying? She couldn't lie about walking out on Leo because she was scared he didn't want children with her.  
Piper took a deep and long breath before sending 'send' that's when Piper noticed that Leo was online she wanted to friend him but she was afraid that he'll see all the post about him like "I miss Leo :'( "  
"How am I meant to live without him I love him and our baby" 'etc.' she then looked at her laptop wishing that Leo would see her message and not freak out and hopefully reply she then got up and went to the lounge were her mom was sitting with Phoebe

' Hey Mom and phoebe, I am going to cook some lunch anyone want anything?  
Patty looks at Piper and says Honey you should be resting your 9 months along and could have the baby at any time, Piper smiles and says your right mom I think I will go back to my laptop and wait for Leo to reply yes we have been talking since about 20 minutes ago and I am telling him about our daughter over Facebook if he doesn't hurry up and get back here, phoebe stands up and hugs her big sister.  
So does that mean you two are back together? Getting married? Are you Happy?

patty pulls Phoebe off Piper ' Phoebe calm down there only talking just give them time to sort things out he doesn't even know about the baby yet..

-  
Leo is still packing when he hears his laptop tell him that he has a message he rushes over to his laptop to see if it could be his lucky day and have a reply from Piper, Leo opens the screen and see's  
1 new message from Piper Halliwell, Leo has the biggest smile on his face as he reads her words

Dear Leo.  
I never thought for a moment that I would hear from you again not after I walked out on you  
I am sorry that I left everything there I thought maybe one day you would burn them or something since what I did, I am sorry I had to change my email address and lost all my contacts and just renewed my Facebook, you do deserve a reply you deserve a reason, that doesn't sound stupid at all there's no way that I could live there not after everything, I hope one day I can tell you why and maybe you will I understand I was scared not of us but hopefully you find out soon.  
That's where I am back in sf, I haven't moved on Leo it's hard to explain I don't want to be married with anyone else but you liked I've always said now that sounds stupid as we both know I have always loved you and I always will, Leo okay I am just going to tell you straight out when you get here could we please meet I need to tell you something important and I would like to tell you face to face love always Piper xxx

Leo smiles and he writes his reply  
Piper, of course you would hear from me again you are my one and only love, I don't know how I lived without you for these months it feels like forever since I heard you're voice, seen you smile and touched your beautiful face, I miss you more than anything it's my own fault that you left and I am sorry for that, If I could go back in time and make it right I would trust me, I would love to meet up with you and I know this will be hard for you but you don't have to explain, I will be in town tomorrow, where would you like to meet? Just give me a time and place and I will be there, Just remember that I love you always have always will, love Leo 3 Xoxoxo

Piper reads her message and she decided she will have to tell Leo now before she backs out so Piper sits with her heart breaking hoping that Leo could forgive her for their baby's sake, Piper knew Leo wouldn't ever leave the baby he would be there baby at all times so Piper starts to write these words as they came from her heart  
Leo.  
I never thought about that I had hoped you had moved on and found someone better for yourself,  
I know the feeling of not being able to live, I've locked myself in my room for these past few months crying almost each and every day because you don't know the truth and I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what I've done, it's not your fault Leo don't blame yourself, I remember you're touch as its still with me but yet so far away I miss having you near, I feel sick to my stomach every day not having you here, I will meet you tomorrow at the park near my Gram's house at 1pm? This is going to be the hardest on you because what I have to say I do have to explain, After what I am about to say you will no longer love me, you'll hate me forever but I hope maybe one day you'll understand okay hear are the words. Do you remember the night we done it after clubbing then I walked out 2 months later? Well that night wasn't only special to us that night we made something. You got me pregnant Leo I was so afraid that I couldn't be a mom, that I wasn't good enough, that you would hate me, the day I found out was the day I left, I just didn't know how to tell you and I am sorry for that, you are 24 years old and I didn't think to ask you how would you feel instead I ran away like I was 5 years old, today I am 9 months pregnant with our baby. It is a girl she is strong and healthy and due anytime, I don't ever expect you to forgive me or anything I just hope one day you would like to meet our daughter, if you like I already have the DNA papers proving she is our daughter, also I haven't slept with anyone else apart from you, so there is no chance she isn't ours I am so sorry, from the unforgivable Piper Halliwell.

Leo's reply,  
my loving Piper,  
OMG, we are having a baby? A daughter? Omg Piper I am so happy you've made me the happiest man alive. Of course you were scared about the baby, you could have come to me with anything sweetie, I could never ever hate you, I want to see our daughter I don't want any other father for her, I want you me and our sweet pea that is the truth Piper. I remember every night with you, the day you left I followed you but got told to leave by your father so I did, I shouldn't of listened I should have known something was going on, can we forget the past and be us again? I want you and our daughter, you still keeping the name Aliena Jane Halliwell-Wyatt for her? Piper I haven't moved on my love, I love you with all my heart, I will never love anyone the way that I love you, I am the same love I haven't slept with anyone else I promise, I love you and our daughter more than life I will see you both tomorrow 1pm here is my number if you can't make it 555-010-222 xxxx

Leo jumped up and down because of the news of their baby he was so happy he soon wrote a status update saying " I have a daughter due any day with the love of my life, I can't wait until tomorrow until I see them even know our daughter is still inside, I love both my girls with all my heart Piper and Aliena (might still be her name not sure))

CHAPTER 3

Piper smiled as she read the reply from Leo as she replied

Leo, my one and only love, I see your happy about our daughter? Yes I knew I should have come to you and told you but I didn't know how, no one else could ever be her father only you and that's all, no step daddy's or anything only you. We want you to baby so much, omg my father told you to leave what a busted. He was only here for a minute to see Jordan, he should never of told you to leave I am so sorry, yes baby let's forget the past and move on with the future, that's only if you want to after everything you see tomorrow, I will only ever love you the way that we love each other, the only way that I wouldn't make it is if our daughter decides she wants to come into the world, I can't wait to see you tomorrow baby, I want to give you the biggest hug and kiss that it will last forever only if you're okay with that. ILOVE YOU LEO WYATT, FOREVER BABY. Xoxoxo  
goodnight baby, I will see you tomorrow at 1pm sweet dreams baby, love Piper and your unborn baby Girl Aliena Jane Halliwell-Wyatt. xxx

Piper smiles and sends her message then get in her night ware turns off her laptop then goes to bed thinking about Leo their baby and herself and fall asleep.


End file.
